


Boromir, the Captain of the White Tower

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little vid about Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boromir, the Captain of the White Tower

Download links [here](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/boromir.php) my site, in Galadriel's Home.


End file.
